saranghae
by choRyeoni
Summary: akankan aku bisa mewujudkan kenangan yang selama ini kurasakan?


Saranghae

Pairing : minwook

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama.

Genre : romance/friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, alur terlalu cepat, gaje, pokoknya Don't like Don't read.

Sungmin tengah duduk di bangku panjang di sebuah taman. Sekali-kali kepalanya menunduk mempermainkan jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Terkadang dia menggembungkan pipinya sambil membuang nafas. "huuhft wookie kamu dimana siiyh, kenapa lama sekali". Kepalanya tidak bisa diam. Melirik ke kiri atau ke kanan. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat bosan sekarang.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang laki-laki tengah berlari-lari. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. "aduh aku telat banget, gara-gara donghae hyung siyh jadi telat kan sekarang. semoga sungmin hyung masih mengungguku" batinnya..

"hyuung…., mianhe aku telat.." hosh hosh degan nafas yang masih tersengal dia mencoba berbicara.

"gwencanha Wookie-ah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu ne." kata sungmin sambil bergeser memberikan ruang untuk wookie duduk. Lalu Sungmin memberikan sebotol air, yang langsung diteguknya hingga habis.

"kau itu kenapa berlari-lari segala siyh. Kau kan bisa menelponku, bilang bahwa kau telat" kata sungmin sambil memainkan rambut Wookie. Walaupun kesal menunggu tapi ketika wookie sudah ada dihadapannya dia tidak bisa marah sedikitpun.

"mianhe hyung, tadi donghae hyung memaksaku untuk membuat bekal katanya mau pergi dengan eunhyuk hyung. Dan aku lupa mencharge handphone ku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Mianhe ya hyung.." mohon wookie sambil menangkupkan tangan didepan dadanya, tak lupa dengan menambah senyum manis semanis gula..

"sudahlah tak apa. Kalo gitu kita berangkatnya nanti saja setelah kamu sudah tidak capek lagi. Istirahat saja dulu berlari dari rumah ke taman ini kan jauh wookie".

"aah tidak perlu Hyung. Aku sudah tidak lelah ko. lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera ke tempat yang Sungmin Hyung ceritakan itu. Ayolah kita berangkat sekarang.." ajak wookie sambil menggunakan tatapan puppy eyesnya..

"huuhft anak ini. Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat" ajak sungmin sembari menggenggam tangan wookie.

Kemudian mereka memesan taksi.

"ke stasiun ahjussi" ujar sungmin setelah mereka didalam taksi.

"oh ya hyung, memangnya tempatnya dimana siyh? Kenapa kita harus ke stasiun segala? Apa tempatnya sangat jauh? Oia apa tempatnya sangat indah, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur loh membayangkan tempat yang hyung ceritakan itu" ujar wookie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"kau ini kalau bertanya satu-satu Hyung kan jadi pusing mau jawab yang mana dulu" kata sungmin sambil agak melotot kearah wookie.

"hehe.. ayolah hyung tinggal jawab saja kenapa harus repot siihh?" wookie menjawab sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa sungmin tidak sungguh-sungguh marah padanya.

"nanti saja kamu lihat sendiri bagaimana bagusnya tempat itu."

"iiih hyung kenapa jawabnya begitu siyh?" kesal wookie sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah wookie.

Tak lama taksi yang mereka tumpangi tiba di stasiun. Mereka berdua lalu membeli tiket, beruntung karena masih ada kereta terakhir yang akan membawa ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Sungmin dan wookie duduk bersebelahan. Wookie selalu tersenyum melihat pemandangan di luar kereta. Walaupun malam hari namun terlihat indah dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Ketika dia menatap langit, maka bulan purnama dengan sempurna menghiasi langit malam dengan ditemani taburan bintang.

Suasana sepi sungguh membuat mereka canggung. Wookie dan Sungmin terkadang dengan mudahnya akan ngobrol panjang lebar, namun terkadang mereka juga saling diam. Seperti sekarang ini, sungmin dan wookie selalu terdiam, tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Wookie masih melihat kearah luar kereta, dan sungmin ntah kenapa dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan handphone yang dipegangnya. Sesekali wookie menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela.

Wookie pov

Aiish kesal sekali. Kenapa sungmin hyung mengacuhkanku? Aku bingung mau mulai membicarakan apa. Lagipula sepertinya sungmin hyung merasa lebih nyaman dengan hapenya dari pada denganku. Perlahan kulirik sungmin hyung, dia masih saja smsan. Aah sepertinya pemandangan diluar akan sedikit menghilangkan kebosananku. Aaah bukannya merasa baikan kini aku malah mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja ah. Daripada aku bosan. Perlahan ku sandarkan kepalaku ke jendela, memang sedikit keras siyh, Tapi lumayan buat menghilangkan penat.

Wookie pov end

Sungmin pov

Kasihan wookie pasti dia merasa bosan. Duduknya pun tidak tenang begitu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan saat ini. Belum lagi appa yang terus mengirimiku email. Terpaksa aku harus berkutat dengan hape.

"mianhe wookie-ah"

Sepertinya wookie tertidur, lihatlah dia tidur sambil bersandar ke jendela pasti tidak nyaman. Setelah agak lama kulirik wookie, dia masih tetap diposisinya, tertidur sambil kepalanya bersandar ke jendela. melihatnya aku jadi tidak tega. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku menarik wookie agar bersandar di bahuku.. wookie sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari kenyamanan dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"aaah aku juga sangat mengantuk.. jaljayyo wookie.." palan-pelan kukecup pucuk kepalanya, dan mengusap pipinya yang tirus. Setelah itu akupun mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin pov end

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu akhirnya mereka tiba stasiun tujuan.

"wookie ireona.. kita sudah sampai" kata sungmin sambil menepuk bahu wookie perlahan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega membangunkan wookie. Namun karena sudah sampai tujuan maka terpaksa membangunkan wookie.

"enggmh…"

"wookie, ayo kita sudah sampai" sungmin masih mencoba membangunkan wookie..

Perlahan wookie mengerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa nyaman "hhmmh sejak kapan ya jendelanya jadi seempuk ini" innernya.

"wookie, kalau tidak mau bangun juga Hyung tinggal ya?" canda Sungmin setelah dia melihat wookie mulai terbangun.

"hah hyung apa semalam aku bersandar padamu?" kata wookie sambil menatap sungmin.

Wookie pov

Oh no, apa semalam aku tertidur di bahunya sungmin hyung? Dia pasti sangat lelah. Pantas saja tidurku nyenyak.

"iya, kamu itu sangat berat tau, hyung juga sampai pegal begini", katanya sambil melemaskan otot lengannya.

"hyung kenapa tidak membangunkan aku. Mianhe hyung.." kataku sambil memijat bahu sungmin hyung.

"aah sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Hyung kan sayang padamu mana mungkin hyung membiarkanmu tidur dengan tidak nyaman begitu. Dari pada kamu bersandar ke jendela, yang ada nanti kamu sakit kepala. Lebih baik bersandar di bahu hyung. Sudah yu kita turun." Kata sungmin tanpa jeda "lagipula hyung mau ko jadi tempat wookie bersandar" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. #blusshh wajahku terasa panas. Duuh pasti saat ini wajahku terlihat seperti kepiting rebus..

"aah apa sih yang aku pikirkan" inner'ku.

"wookie, wae? Kamu sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu demam" katanya sembari menempelkan tangannya di dahiku

"tapi kamu tidak panas.."

Ayolah hyung aku tidak apa-apa. Semua ini karena perkataanmu barusan. Huhft lagian apa siyh yang aku pikirkan.

"a..aniyo.. hyung. A..ayo kita turun hyung.." kataku sambil mendahului sungmin.

Wookie pov end

Sungmin menatap wookie dengan tatapan aneh "kenapa dengan dia?"

Dari stasiun mereka mampir ke sebuah restoran yang sederhana untuk sarapan. Sungmin bilang ini restoran yang biasa dikunjungi bersama oemmanya. Walaupun sederhana tapi masakannya sangat enak.

"wookie, setelah sarapan kita langsung ketempat itu saja ya.." sungmin membuka percakapan.

"ok hyung. Aku penasaran sekali tempat seperti apa siyh.."

"nanti juga kamu akan lihat sendiri" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"oh ya wook-ah kamu bisa naik sepeda kan?"

"memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"emmh lebih seru kesananya kita pake sepeda saja. Lagian sayang udara pagi ini begitu segar. Kamu mau kan?"

"bagaimana ya… emmh oke lah, tapi tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh kan hyung?"

"tidak, kalau tidak salah jarak dari sini sekitar 20 kilometer saja, dekat kan?" ucap sungmin dengan cuek nya

"MWO…? 20 km? hyung kau mau membunuhku ya?" tanya wookie sambil melotot.

"hahaha tentu saja tidak wook-ah.. dekat ko Cuma lima belas menit saja"

"hah aku pikir benar 20km.."

"hyung juga tidak mungkin kuat mengayuh sepeda sampai 20 km.. haha" kata sungmin masih dengan tawanya.

"hyung, memangnya kita mau pake sepeda siapa?" tanya wookie

"cckk, kamu tidak lihat tulisan di depan restoran ini?"

"hhhmmh, tidak.." wookie menggeleng dengan sumpit yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya… "emangnya tulisan apa?"

"restoran-restoran yang ada di tempat ini menyediakan sepeda untuk disewakan bagi yang ingin menikmati udara segar disini…"

"ooh begitu ya.."

"kamu sudah selesai makannya?"

"sudah hyung.."

Sungmin membayar makanannya, tak lupa dia pun menyewa dua buah sepeda kepada pemilik restoran.

Perjalanan mereka lanjutkan. Udara yang sangat segar dan pemandangan indah menjadi penyemangat mereka untuk sampai di tempat yang ingin mereka datangi. Sesekali mereka saling kejar, kadang beriringan. Perjalanan ini memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Wookie dan Sungmin.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit, mereka sampai. Tapi mereka harus mendaki ke atas bukit. Sambil menuntun sepedanya mereka berjalan perlahan. Perasaan lelah sedikit hilang dengan berhembusnya angin yang menyegarkan.. akhirnya mereka sampai juga di puncak bukit.

"tadda… wookie ah inilah tempat yang aku janjikan itu…" teriak sungmin

Wookie memandang takjub pemandangan yang ada hadapannya. Sebuah pohon mapel yang besar yang daunnya berguguran tertiup angin. Sebelah kiri hamparan lembah yang hijau yang ditengahnya mengalir sungai yang jernih. Ditambah dengan megahnya pegunungan yang puncaknya tertutupi awan.. sangat indah. Sedangkan disebelah kanan terhampar lautan yang biru dihiasi dengan ombak putih yang saling berkejaran. Berada di tempat ini membuat hati dan pikiran menjadi tenang.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wookie yang terpesona melihat keindahan alam yang ada di sekitarnya.

"wook-ah, kemarilah.."

Wookie berjalan mendekati sungmin yang berdiri dibawah pohon maple..

"hyung kenapa baru mengajak ku kemari siyh? Tempat ini sangat bagus.. siapa saja yang sudah hyung ajak kemari?" tanya wokie sambil bibirnya tak henti menyungginkan sebuah senyuman.

"mianhe wookie, tempat ini merupakan tempat yang istimewa untuk hyung. Hyung tak ingin mengajak sembarang orang kemari. Memang ini tempat umum, tapi sangat jarang orang yang mau datang kemari. Jadi hyung putuskan untuk menjadi tempat istimewa untuk hyung"

Mendengar jawaban sungmin entah mengapa jantung wookie jadi berdebar-debar. tiba-tiba dia merasa nerveous berada di dekat sungmin..

"apa mungkin aku salah satu orang yang istimewa bagi sungmin hyung" begitu batinnya bertanya.

"o..oh begitu hyung.., kenapa hyung menjadikan tempat ini yang menjadi tempat istimewa hyung?" wookie memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sebelum menjawab, sungmin duduk dibawah pohon maple sambil pandangannya melihat kearah laut.

Sebuah senyum tipis kini terulas diwajahnya, lalu perlahan sungmin memejamkan matanya..

Wookie pun turut mengikuti apa yang sungmin lakukan. Dia duduk disamping sungmin, sambil menatap lekat wajah sungmin.

Wookie pov

Sungmin hyung sangat manis kalau tersenyum seperti ini. Baguslah dia memejamkan matanya, jadi aku bisa leluasa memandangi wajahnya.

Eh tapi apa itu? Sepertinya sungmin hyung menangis..

Wookie pov end

"hyung, apa hyung menangis?"

Dengan masih tersenyum sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hyung jangan berbohong. Kenapa hyung?"

Tiba-tiba sungmin membuka matanya. Dia melihat kearah wookie, dan memeluknya.

"h..hyung…"

"kumohon ijinkan aku memelukmu wook-ah. Aku merindukan seseorang.. di tempat ini aku sangat merindukannya.." ujar sungmin sambil memeluk wookie.

"tak apa hyung.. menangislah. Terkadang menangis akan membantu kita jadi lebih kuat.." kata wookie seraya membalas pelukan sungmin.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan.. setelah agak lebih baik sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"bagaimana sudah lebih baik kah?" tanya wookie..

"emmh.. gomawo wookie-ah.." ujar sungmin masih mencoba tersenyum.

"jadi, maukah sungmin hyung cerita? Siapa tahu dapat mengurangi beban yang hyung rasakan selama ini?" pinta wookie..

"baiklah hyung akan ceritakan semua.." "tempat ini merupakan tempat kenangan hyung bersama oemma. Appa melamar oemma disini. Disaksikan pemandangan indah yang tidak berubah hingga saat ini. Setelah hyung lahir, mereka sering membawa hyung ketempat ini. Namun, lima tahun lalu, oemma meninggal. Karena kesibukan appa, hyung mengunjungi tempat ini sendiri. Disini hyung dapat merasakan kehadiran oemma. Disini juga hyung dapat melihat kenangan oemma. Hyung sangat merindukannya. Oemma.."

Greb..

"aku tahu hyung, pasti sangat sulit kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup kita. Tegarlah hyung.." ujar wookie sambil memeluk sungmin. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja, bagaimanapun juga dia bisa merasakan apa yang sungmin rasakan karena orangtuanya juga telah meninggal.

"wookie-ah, gomawo.."

"hhmmm…" sambil mengangguk..

"wookie-ah,, selain kisah hidupku, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"hhmmh apa itu hyung ..?"

"hyung ingin kenangan yang oemma rasakan dapat hyung rasakan sendiri."

"apa maksud hyung?" tanya wookie tak mengerti..

"hyung ingin melamar orang yang hyung cintai, disini."

"me…melamar.. melamar siapa hyung?" tiba-tiba wookie merasa sedih..

"kamu kenapa wookie-ah. Kenapa jadi murung begitu?" sungmin bertanya khawatir karena dilihatnya wookie menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Emmh tentu saja hyung harus melamar orang yang hyung cintai disini. Dan hyung juga harus mengajaknya kemari, bukannya malah mengajakku" kata wookie sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Sungmin hanya melongo dengan ucapan wookie..

"wookie kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau pulang saja hyung.."

"tunggu wookie-ah…."

Greb

Dari belakang, tangan sungmin memegang tangan wookie. Menahan kepergiannya. Wookie masih diam ditempatnya, tak berani menghadapkan badannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu di jari manisnya. Dengan masih ragu wookie membalikkan badan mengadap sungmin. Dilihatnya sungmin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Lalu dia melirik jari manisnya, ternyata sebuah cincin sudah ada disana.

"h..hyung…?" tanya wookie tak mengerti

"kamu mau kemana wookie-ah? Bukankah hyung sudah bilang tempat ini istimewa dan hyung hanya mengajak orang istimewa juga ke tempat ini." Ujar sungmin masih dengan senyumnya.

"lalu cincin ini apa maksudnya?"

"orang yang ingin aku lamar itu kamu wookie-ah. Untuk apa hyung membawamu jauh-jauh ketempat ini? Kalau tidak ada tujuannya" "saranghae kim ryeowook"..

Wookie menatap sungmin tidak percaya. Benarkah apa yang dia dengar. Benarkah sungmin mengatakan "saranghae" padanya..

"yaa kim ryeowook, kenapa melamun? Setidaknya jawab hyung. Saranghae.."

Sebuah pelukan menyadarkan wookie dari lamunannya. Wookie membalas pelukan sungmin sambil tersenyum.. dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.. "nado saranghae sungmin hyung.."

Sungmin pov

Akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impianku. Melamar orang yang aku cintai di tempat ini. Sama seperti oemma dan appa dulu. Gomawo kim ryeowook.. aku akan selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu hingga maut memisahkan kita. Ah tidak bahkan dikehidupan berikutnya aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae..

Sungmin pov end

Wookie pov

Aku bahagia sangat bahagia. Hyung terima kasih, ternyata perasaanku selama ini padamu terbalaskan juga. Hyung aku akan menjaga cinta ini selamanya. Hyung, jeongmal saranghae..

Wookie pov end

End

#mianhae kalau ffnya jelek. saya cuma ingin mencoba gimana siyh rasanya membuat ff. dan ternyata tidak semudah membacanya. hehehe

emmh adakah yang bersedia mereview..?

gomawo buat yang sudah nyasar, dan menyempatkan membaca tulisan gaje ini..

^^-v


End file.
